


Slumber Parties & Lab Incidents

by zainab_jasmine



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Lab Accidents, Literally no substance, Precious Peter Parker, Proof that Tony Stark has a heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainab_jasmine/pseuds/zainab_jasmine
Summary: Peter and Tony are working together in the lab when an explosion leaves them with a “sticky situation.”





	Slumber Parties & Lab Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic on here and I hope you enjoy!

Peter Parker wanted to die, or maybe to just move to Antarctica and never be seen again. He’d do anything to get out of the situation he was in right now. Peter and Tony were making some new long-lasting webs that would trap criminals while they waited for the police, when something went wrong and the beaker exploded.

Peter, with his enhanced senses, was lucky enough to realize something was going wrong and had just enough time to yell for Tony to duck before the fluid went everywhere. He was able to escape the incident unharmed but Tony, on the other hand, was encaged in a dome made of webs. 

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry!” Peter exclaimed, knocking their notes to the floor. 

“Don't worry about it kid, we couldn’t have known that the enhanced formula didn’t react well with heat,” replied Tony, as he clawed at the enclosure made of webs that had formed around him. 

“It doesn’t look like you’re getting out of there anytime soon, it’ll be at least seven hours before the formula dissolves.” Peter said sheepishly, since it was his fault in the first place. 

“Yeah, well until I can get out of this thing, you’re stuck here with me. Friday, can you order us our regular from the pizza place down the street?” 

“On it, Boss,” replied the AI.

“Wait a second,” Peter paused “what are you doing? Aren’t we going to try and get you out?”

“Nah, there’s no point. We’re having a slumber party.” 

“A slumber party?” Peter was very confused. This was not how he expected Tony to react. 

“What? Don’t tell me you and your buddy Ned don’t have slumber parties? Anyway, it’s kind of your fault I’m stuck in this thing.”

“Well, yeah but we don’t exactly call them that. Also, we’re in high school,you’re old.” 

“I’m sorry did you just call me old?” 

“Too old for slumber parties, yes.” 

“You’re never too old for slumber parties kid. Can you get the projector setup? I don’t see us getting up to the screening room tonight but you can’t have a sleepover without movies.”

Peter didn’t know what to say, he expected Mr. Stark to at least be semi-upset with him but he was taking it like it was the most normal thing in the world. He was stuck in a web cage for crying out loud! But instead of trying to dissolve the formula they were going to watch movies? He wasn’t going to complain though, so he got up from where was sitting and went to get the projector to begin their night of movies. 

After six hours, three different movies, and 14 boxes of Pizza, Tony was finally starting to get restless. He had been sitting in the same position since they had started and the way the cage was made, it was either that or stand. He was tired, but didn’t want to fall asleep in case the enclosure started to dissolve and he ended up sprawled on the lab floor. 

Peter somehow, was as awake as ever and talking about a mile a minute. They had just finished watching Return of the Jedi and he was explaining one of his intricate fan theories, of which he had many and then suddenly, he stopped. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“How do you not have to go to the bathroom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr at @sebtrashcan-stan! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
